


Caring is not an advantage/别爱陌生人

by IchbinMusik



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchbinMusik/pseuds/IchbinMusik
Summary: 初中的黑历史





	Caring is not an advantage/别爱陌生人

“这个叫什么？”

路德维希的眉毛纠结地扭在一起。他开始后悔自己接受了店员的建议。

“你说呢？”

金色头发的店员的眼睛弯成一道明亮的弧线。

“我怎么会知道呢，这又不是菜单上的常规饮品。”

天气很热，冰凉的玻璃杯在桌子上流下一圈水渍。

“我是在邀请你，为我的作品提名。”

早晨七点的阳光正在慢慢变温热，嘈杂的人声渐渐充满了这间咖啡馆，让路德维希感到有些难以呼吸。

“我只在意咖啡因的作用效果，名字并不重要。”

“弗朗西斯。”

“什么？”

“弗朗西斯，我的名字。”湛蓝色的眼睛灼灼发亮。

路德维希愣了一下。吧台的另一头有人在招呼金色头发的店员。要快，要赶快，机会稍纵即逝。

“溜冰，这杯咖啡叫溜冰。”

“那不是…？！”

“放心，这里面没有什么不该有的东西，”店员修长的手指漫不经心地蹭着杯壁上的水露，眼神飘忽，“事实上配方相当的简单，八份冰，四份浓缩，强力咖啡因饮品。”

“……喝这种东西的人一定是疯了。”

“你说的对，不过更多的人没有疯，而是上了瘾。

“喝不喝在你，你可以考虑一下，不过要快，冰要化了。”

路德维希一口喝光了咖啡，眩晕的感觉一下子攫住了他。

“怎么，够劲吗？”弗朗西斯轻声调笑。

换来路德维希的短暂沉默，“够了。”

夏日的阳光甚至强得灼烧着人们的眼睛，收紧的瞳孔注视着远去的高大的背影在聒噪的蝉鸣声中渐行渐远。

“哦呀，糟糕呢，忘记问名字了呢。”手指抚上了冰凉的杯子。

“也罢，还会来的。”

>>>>>>  
路德维希最近有些焦躁，他再也受不了那些在他背后指指点点的家伙，说着百般奉承的话语但却背地里将自己的哥哥基尔伯特是少校的事传得沸沸扬扬，然后又给对方留下意味深长的一句“所以说，这样的人最后不坐上将官的位子可都不行呢。”然后故作无可奈何地摇摇头走掉。

要知道，路德维希早在一年前便没有再见过基尔伯特，原因是他不愿意每次回家的时候都看到自己的哥哥被一个他口中所谓的“男朋友”捆在椅子上抽打却显得乐此不疲，而那个嚣张的俄国佬却好像没看见自己一般，反而看起来更加变本加厉。

说实在的真是令人恶心。

恶心透顶。也许就是因为这个原因，平时一向生活规律的路德维希上校开始狠狠地摄入着咖啡因。最近那杯“溜冰”带给他的感觉更是让他魂牵梦绕，也许自己也是那些上了瘾里面的一位也说不定。

他再次踏进了那并不算熟悉的咖啡厅，然而这次店中只有那位叫弗朗西斯的小哥一个人轻倚在吧台上用手指绕着自己的金色卷发打着圈，抬头望见了再次只身一人进来的路德维希，不禁勾了勾唇角，“呀，穿着军装，这是谁的角色扮演？”对对方类似调情般的语言没有任何回应，路德维希只是找了一张靠近窗边的桌子自顾自地坐下，将视线别到了窗外那被阳光烤得焦热的沥青上去，等待着将会被送到手边的菜单，好像过去了不算太短的时间，但并没有收到应该被送上的东西。

路德维希有些急躁的转头向吧台望去，看到的却是修长的金色店员端着一杯饮品朝他走来。

“先生，您的咖啡。”弗朗西斯将不断的滴下冰冷水珠用围裙仔细擦拭，轻轻放到了这位将官的桌上。

“我还没有点咖啡。”路德维希抬起头看着这位不论是发色还是瞳色都和自己有几分相像的青年，轻轻皱起了眉头。

“但你会点这杯。”回答相当的笃定，但语气里能听出来毫不掩饰的戏谑。“如果我猜错了的话，那就算是哥哥我请你的吧。”

“不必了。”军人说罢一饮而尽，在桌上留下了足够的马克后依然是头也不回的离开了这略有些偏僻的咖啡厅。

正在弗朗西斯因为又没有问到这位将官名字而对自己的迟钝感到懊恼的时候，马克中夹住的纸片落在了他的指尖。

路德维希·贝什米特

可以开始下一步了。

>>>>>>

每天弗朗西斯会在晚上七点钟的时候准时的换好衣服，打点好咖啡店的一切事物，随便找个地方简单的吃一顿——尽管这并不符合一个法国人对待食物的美学——可这也是无奈之举，因为他必须以最快的速度回到家里换上那不同于咖啡店围裙的酒保服，赶往另一个工作的地点。

酒绿灯红，只有到了半夜才热闹的红灯区中一间不起眼的酒吧便是咖啡厅小哥夜里的去处。这里是如同里世界般的失乐园，在角落里不知道哪个大官儿的手在男人的腰上不安分的游走，更不知道哪个企业的董事长在吧台和小姐们拥吻，大家都是如此，约束的同时在放纵，束缚得越紧，崩坏的越快。

修长的手指灵巧的在高脚杯间打转，和着男人女人们轻声互吐着有些直白低俗的情话，但弗朗西斯的心中却极为平静。

无趣。

这些人真是太无趣了。

这样怎么能行。

路德维希……吗？这个时候不主动一点，可就真的没有机会了呢。

>>>>>>

天气渐渐的变凉，清晨七点的阳光不再是那么嚣张放肆的灼着人眼。仿佛已经成为了一种默契，每天的这个时候，弗朗西斯都会开始做那杯叫“溜冰”的饮料。

是时候了，快要腻了可不行。那今天就稍微的加一点有趣的东西吧。

 

待到一杯咖啡下去，敏锐的感受到了与往日不同的违和，除了快速大量摄入冰镇咖啡因的的眩晕感，占主导地位的变为了兴奋，但路德维希像往常一向在桌上留下了马克，准备离开。耳边突然的低语让他愣了一下。“今晚，找我。”

口袋里多出了一张纸条。

>>>>>>

雪茄的味道塞满了路德维希的鼻腔，使他的嗅觉一度被那种浓郁的烟草味所麻痺。不舒服。昏暗的小酒吧里挤满了衣着暴露的女人们和喝得醉醺醺的男人们，他们毫无遮拦的调着情，暧昧的，甚至可以说是有些情色的空气抚摸着这个有些不太清醒的军人。“那边的金发小哥，好像第一次见到你啊。”声音黏稠，甜腻。

路德维希几乎是同时感受到一条胳膊搭到了自己的肩上，伴随着和声音一样粘稠的白兰地的味道。有点恶心。路德维希感受到搭在肩上的胳膊慢慢的向上移动，自己一丝不苟被梳上去的刘海被撩拨了下来。

“什么嘛！这样看才像来这种地方找乐子的人啊！”对方笑得暧昧。

恶心。

“请把手拿开。”想必换做普通人都会识趣的离开，可他得到的是变本加厉的性骚扰。“诶…真是不可爱呢。” 浓烈的酒味伴随着呼出的热气拍打着军人的感官。

军人忍无可忍，想要给对方一个结实的过肩摔，钳住男人的手腕准备动手，熟悉的声音占据了耳蜗。

“啊啊，真是对不起先生，这位新来的小哥是我的客人，今晚已经有约了，能不能请您给我个面子呢。”

熟悉的面孔，但仅是着装的差别就好似换了个人一般。

青色的眸好像带着锋芒一样刺向对方，看似百般柔情，却又万般尖锐。

“啊，这……样啊，那么就不打扰你们了。”涣散的眼神不敢直视对面的酒保，被路德维希捏得生疼的手腕也随着弗朗西斯越来越淡的声音渐渐被松开，只留那微微泛红的指印在其上作为警醒。

 

当那个男人艰难地挤进了杂乱不堪的背景去时，路德维希才得以仔细的打量起这位穿着酒保服的咖啡厅服务生。

双排扣衬出了修长的腰身，没有领结的衬衫上方微微敞开，锁骨的阴影因为变换的暖色系灯光而显得有些色情和禁欲，刚刚可以将人送到冰封的西伯利亚般的青眸已经解冻，很难让人想象这双好看的眼可以那样骇人，就连身为男人的路德维希也不禁愣了一愣。

“瓦尔加斯。”精美的唇吐出一个名字。“您可知道？”

不只是因为这个和平时有些变化的声线或突如其来的敬语还是刚刚突然从温婉的爵士变到了重金属的背景音乐将呆滞的军人拉回到了现实。

“那个意大利的有名画家？”路德维希依稀的可以从自己的记忆中翻到这个名字。“伊丽莎白好像和我说过。”

“女朋友？”

“邻居。”

“那我还有机会咯。”

就算是对于这方面比较迟钝的路德维希也从酒保的话中听出了毫不避讳遮掩的调情，不知要如何回答，便打了个马虎眼想转移话题，没料弗朗西斯好像是装作没有听到，继续说着有一搭没一搭的事情。

“呀，那可能要让那位伊丽莎白小姐失望了，刚刚那位醉汉，可就是瓦尔加斯先生。”没有给路德维希任何插话的空余，“不知你可从那位小姐那里听说他来柏林办了画展此事？那都是胡说八道的事，只有极少数人晓得这位米兰的新秀其实一直在这里久居，而且还是个一日不嗑海洛因就寻死觅活的瘾君子。”

不知道要说些什么。

酒吧中空气的温度被在军人和酒保旁边热吻的两个男人抬得越来越高，路德维希被这燥热撩人的气氛弄得更加尴尬，下意识中轻轻地别过了头去，没想正好迎上了弗朗西斯的脸。  
“没事吗？脸这么红是怎么了？”弗朗西斯明知故问，努力忍住了笑。

真是意外的纯情。

“有点……热。”

“是有点呢。”金发酒保作势向耳后别了别碎发，可却又不服贴的落了下来，他便也不再去管，将两人的话题完全浸淫在了情色的各式背景当中。

这使得平日拘谨守节的军人颇为不适，他不时焦躁的转头望向门口，目光穿透了一具具纠缠在一起的身体，归心似箭。

这万万不可。

浓稠的黑夜终也抵不过斑斓的霓虹灯，模糊的玻璃将酒绿灯红糅杂在一起好似杂乱无章的马赛克般糊住了人们的眼。

“平时都干些什么？”弗朗西斯开始了最老套的话题，却也颇为好用，将坐立不安的路德维希从拉回了现实。

“读点什么书，在办公室。”路德维西甚是焦躁，却也因为弗朗西斯拽回了话题而感到了些许庆幸。

军人喉咙被干渴占据，竟在此刻想念起了弗朗西斯的“溜冰”，好像看穿了路德维希所想，弗朗西斯丢给他一罐贝克,燥热的空气因接触到了裸露冰冷的瓶身而变为了喜人的水滴，他一饮而尽。

路德维希今天其实并没有打算喝这样多的酒，如果不是因为碍着与弗朗西斯的“不熟”而有些尴尬的交情不能离开但又想要在这恶心的地方麻痹自己的感官，他也许早早就回家读他最近没有结束的《双城记》了。

但他的计划被打乱的一塌糊涂，酒量可以称得上非常不错的他今天可以算得上是酩酊大醉，更糟糕的是，他的酒品并不好，可能这件事情只有基尔伯特知道。

但当他第二天早上在一张陌生的床上醒来，看着陌生的天花板，感受着宿醉带来的眩晕感和早已升起的太阳给自己带来的阳光时，他觉得非常不妙。想要将自己从床上扯起来可是却因为昏昏沉沉的头部又毫不温柔的摔在了床上。

想喝那个。

推门进来的弗朗西斯又是不同于咖啡厅和酒吧中的另一副样子，白衬衫和宽松的牛仔裤将那具姣好的身子衬得淋漓尽致，随意地将及肩的金色短发用三色的带子绑了起来，可却还是总有那样不服帖的几缕垂下来。

见路德维希狼狈的样子不禁噗嗤笑出了声，“本以为德国人的酒量都很好，可却连法国佬都喝不过。”

和宿醉拼死抵抗但却始终甘拜下风的路德维希已经没有闲暇顾及这样毫无遮拦的挑衅了，只是埋着头继续将自己的体重压在两条胳膊上想要从这该死柔软的床上下来，可好像只是徒劳。

接过对方递过来的蜂蜜柠檬水，一饮而尽。冰冷的液体抓住了干渴的喉咙，好像渗了更深的皮层直接透到了血管一样，瞬间感觉头部的重力减轻了一半。

他昏昏沉沉的站了起来，差点一个趔斜，本能的撑住了对面人的肩膀，几乎是将所有的体重都施加给了这个法国人，也许在外人看来这个动作极其暧昧，像是路德维希整个人都倒在弗朗西斯怀里一样，再加之刚刚和宿醉斗争过后衣衫不整，使这样的画面都称得上色情。

“抱歉。”意识到了自己的失态后路德维希连忙将手撤开，就像是碰到了滚烫的火苗一般，没有半点停留。

“又不是女人，怕什么。”像是想要将调戏进行到底，继续说着令路德维希恼火的轻佻的句子。

路德维西极力忍住了怒火，想要将和“同性恋”一次紧紧连在一起的那个俄国佬那副恶心至极的嘴脸从脑中抹去，可是只是徒劳。

“请原谅我昨晚的失礼，非常感谢您的帮助，如果没有事情的话我就先告辞了。”路德维希火急火燎的抓起了自己所有的衣服，留给了弗朗西斯几张钞票便想推门就走，奈何又被打岔拦住。

“真是薄情，不知道哥哥我是费了多大的力气才把你弄回来的。”说着象征性的叹了口气，还故作着无奈的样子抿抿嘴角。

路德维希给予的回答是长达半分钟的沉默。

一时语塞，自己最不擅长的就是欠人情了，即便知道是对方打趣的调侃却也尴尬到不知道要说什么的好。

善于察言观色的法国人发觉自己的发言让对方颇为苦恼，便又开始打起了圆场，“要来一杯吗？溜冰。”好像并没有期待着路德维希的回答，便自说自话的进了厨房，轻车熟路的辗转在各种瓶罐之间，完全是一副咖啡厅服务生的样子。

“喏，溜冰。”

随手在围裙上蹭蹭水渍，将一杯咖啡推到了路德维希的跟前。“现在的军人先生，可真是个不得了的瘾君子呢。”

路德维希没有说话，直勾勾盯着弗朗西斯。他紧紧地攥住了杯身，任凭冰凉的水珠顺着掌心流向袖管里，肌肤的温度几乎和水滴一样冰冷，苦涩和极冷的液体伴随着喉结的滚动一股脑儿的流入了胃里，与食道短暂的接触却也使侧壁一度失去了知觉，大脑被瞬间冻结，冻得生疼。

可为什么感觉又是那么精力充沛和令人兴奋呢。

敏锐的军人已经察觉到了。

“谢谢。”头部尚未恢复知觉之余，淡淡的突出了一个词。  
如此平静又安稳，好像就在瞬间接受了这个现实一样，“其实我就是个瘾君子吧，弗朗西斯先生。”

极大的欣喜几乎要将弗朗西斯填满，真是太令人吃惊了，这是我的期待之上啊，冷静地如同那是旁人的经历般，果然他有趣极了，我的眼光不会有错的。

“还继续吗？瘾君子先生。”弗朗西斯头也没抬的继续收拾着厨房，可却怎么也抑制不住因为极度兴奋而颤抖的手，平时沉稳的声线也出现了小小的波澜。

“继续也无妨。”路德维希的声音有些空洞。“我还是要谢谢弗朗西斯先生呢，这么早的让我感受到了极乐世界的滋味。”

就如同一直以来坚守的防线在不经意之间突然崩塌，路德维希一向严格遵守着极为健康的作息，从不抽烟，就连啤酒有时候都在克制自己少喝，他从来没有想过要碰触这一领域的世界。而现在的感觉，却更是一种如释重负的解脱，想到那个恶心的俄国佬和自己无可救药的哥哥以及那些势力的人的嘴脸，他现在的心情甚至可以算的上是轻松愉快的。

这算是救赎吗？

另一个层面的救赎。

弗朗西斯笑了，毫无节制。果然真的是太有趣太有趣了。

“恨我吗？”弗朗西斯在放肆的笑声过后丢给了对面人一个问题，但其实他对答案丝毫没有一点兴趣。

“要感谢您还来不及呢，我都说过了，弗朗西斯先生。”路德维希头一回笑了，不是骗人。  
“是因为弗朗西斯先生，我才有可能放下一切啊。”他继续愉快的说着，全无恐惧绝望，反倒是轻松无比。“你也许是我的救世主也说不定。非常感谢您昨晚的帮助，这样我先就此告辞了。”说着理了理衣服，一样不差的拿上了自己的东西，头也不回的就这样走了去。

留在原地的人一点都不担心再也见不到这位军人，反而是依旧沉浸在巨大的满足中，实在是惊喜。

过后的几天早晨，咖啡店再也没有路德维希的身影出现，可弗朗西斯却依旧是泰然自若，毫不着急。因为他知道他已经被自己套牢，不可能再离开。

果不其然一周之后，那嘈杂的酒吧中又出现了他的身影，看上去和以往一样与这个地方格格不入。

两人互相打了一个招呼便不再多言，到了深夜弗朗西斯下班的时间两人好像是约好了一般一起回到了弗朗西斯的公寓。

不必多说他们都做了什么，只是这样的日子越来越多，最后几乎天天都是如此，就连整天脑子里都是男朋友伊万的哥哥基尔伯特都察觉了最近弟弟的异常。

也许是到了恋爱的时候，基尔伯特这样想，没什么大碍，只不过对这方面异常迟钝的弟弟也开窍了便罢，这何尝又不是一件好事，说不定过些日子就能娶进一个漂亮的姑娘。

相比而言，斯拉夫人要敏锐地多，上次回家时与路德维西擦肩而过时，他就已经隐约的察觉到了瘾君子的味道。不过谁又想多说呢，这样也好。

好像这样的日子也没有持续多久，便就突然戛然而止了。

路德维希如同消失了一样，好像没再有一个人见过他。

又过了那么些时日，伴随着邻居的尖叫声，他重新又回到了大家的视线。

路德维希 贝什米特将官被发现死于家中，死因，长期摄入过多海洛因。

报纸上就是这样写的。

 

真是可惜，弗朗西斯舔了舔嘴唇，在地图上用红笔在柏林打了一个大大的叉号。

 

 

终于这里也没有有趣的人了呢，是时候换一个地方了。


End file.
